Ninjago: A Dark Past
by Rachelle is Wheeljacks Partner
Summary: 4 new girls join the Ninjago Team, but have a bad Past with them. Will Anna Die under Lord Garmadon's hands? Will Cole eat Zane's Birthday Cake? Can Kitty Convince the other's to enter a singing battle? Find out in Ninjago: A Dark Past! ZaneXOC ColeXOC KaiXOC LlyodXOC
1. The Stormy Night

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

It was a dark and stormy night. "Dang, It's really bad out there." Cole said peeking out the window. "Yeah, I wonder how Anna is," Jay yawned. "Anna?" Cole, Kai, and Zane asked. "My sister, She's such a brat. But, Me and her got split up when we were 5. I haven't seen her since then." Jay told. Kai was suprised, He wouldn't be able to survive that. Without Nya, He wasn't himself. "But, I don't really care." Jay yawned, again. "Don't Care?" It was Llyod. "How could you not care about your sister?!" He screeched. Zane, Kai and Cole agreed. "SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!" Jay yelled. Everyone stared at Jay. "How?" Zane asked. "S-She-" Jay started. "Tried to poison you? Yep!" a voice said. Everyone turned to see a young girl, same age as Jay, Dark Red hair about to her shoulders. She was wearing a Light Brown Tank top with white shorts and sandals. "A-Anna?! How'd you?" Jay said. "Micro chip, Mom put one in your head, remember?" Anna said. She walked to Llyod. "Here, Take this." Anna handed Llyod a New Xbox 360 system. Kai, Cole, and Jay Stared in shock. Llyod felt like crying, Instead he hugged Anna. "Come on, let's play some Halo 3" Anna grabbed his hand and walked to the game room. "Hey Jay?" Cole asked. "What?" Jay groaned. "Can I ask your sister on a date?" Kai asked. "No Me!" Cole shouted. "No, Im better!" Kai shouted. "NINJAGO!" Cole and Kai stopped spinning and leaped for each other, grabbing each others hair and suits. "May I?" Zane asked Jay. "Go ahead,".

**Anna's POV**

"Ha!". Llyod looked at me funny. "Seriously?" He said. I nodded. He groaned, Then Zane walked in. "Oh, Hey! Zane do you think you can beat her at Halo 3?" Llyod asked Zane. "I think so," Zane said.

**No POV**

Zane took Llyod's controller and Sat next to Anna. "Ready?" Anna asked looking at Zane. "Yes." Zane replyed. After a couple of minutes, Anna shouted, "How are you so good!". Zane shrugged.

**Cole and Kai's Fight**

"Wait! Stop!" Cole shouted. Kai got off of Cole. Scratchs and bruises cover both ninja's. "Listen," Cole said. They heard Zane's Voice, then Anna's. "He's in big trouble!" Kai shouted. They both ran to get Zane.

**Zane and Anna**

"Hahahahaha!" Anna was laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. "I-I.. Can't...B-Breathe!" She laughed. Zane patted her back. She stopped laughing, she passed out. Cole and Kai arrived when she passed out in Zanes arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cole and Kai shouted. "I just said to her,'I remember when I was looking for my falcon, and I found Kai's boxer's with Kitten's on them'." Zane said. Cole giggled. "Hey!" Kai yelled. "I think she just passed out," Zane said.

**Outside**

The Storm was just getting, worse. But, a girl outside was able to withstand it. She loved water, whenever it rained she would go outside and sit. Her name was Rachelle, Most called her Kitty. She is 17 years old, she has black hair mid-back length, She was wearing a purple top that said 'Im like you only better', Black leggings with Lime green sneakers. "I love water," She said. **BOOM!** "I hate lightning" She pouted. She walked out into the empty streets and looked around. There was no lights on any where, it was hard to see. Even the street lights were off. She hated the dark, so she ran to the nearest light. The Bounty. "Hey! Help! I can't see!" She yelled.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I heard a voice outside faintly screaming, 'Hey! Help! I can't see!'. I looked out the window to see a young girl. I got up and headed to the ninja's.

**Anna's POV**

I woke up on a medical bed. I groaned and put my hand on my forehead then, I hit my head on the ceiling while getting up, I felt no pain suprisingly. I saw a man with a really long white beard come in the medic. He looked at me in shock, "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Anna, Jay's Sister" I told him. He nodded then walked away. "Weird..."

**No POV**

Zane was Meditating, Jay was Sleeping, Kai was Training, and Cole was Eating Cake. Anna went to go see Zane. "Hey," Anna said. Zane stopped and lowered to the ground. "Sorry to interupt," She said. "It's Fine, I was almost done anyways." Zane replied. Sensei Wu walked in. "Hello Sensei Wu, is something wrong?" Zane asked. "Hi Grandpa!" Anna joked. Sensei Wu chuckled at her joke, then looked at Zane. "Can you lower the ship? I saw a young girl outside shouting for help," Sensei Wu asked. "Yes Sensei Wu, Or Grandpa?" Zane joked. Sensei Wu rose his stick and bopped Zane on the head. Then walked back. "Ha! That was hilarious!" Anna laughed. "I guess, I have to go and lower the ship." Zane replied. "Ok, uh Zane, Is it?." Anna said. "Yes?" Zane asked. "I know you the others like me!" Anna teased. "How did you?" Zane asked. "But sadly, I have a boyfriend," Anna said, holding up a picture of him. Zane looked closely, It was, Cole?!

**Cole's POV**

I can't believe Anna likes me! Zane better be right! Or else im eating his cake!


	2. Meeting Kitty

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

_Italic = Thoughts_

**Kitty's POV**

I'm so glad they heard my call, even though I just need to see. When the ship was on the ground, I headed to the bridge and got inside. I saw 4 Ninja's, a old man with a really long beard, and Anna?! **(Yes, Kitty does know Anna cause they are BEST FRIENDS!) **Anna stared at me for a bit, then hugged me. I hugged her back. "Whoa! You know her?" Jay asked. Me and Anna stared at Jay, then both said, "Duh! We're BFF's!".

**No POV**

Cole walked up to Anna and asked her, "Is it true that you like me?". Anna blushed then turned to Zane. "YOU! YOU TOLD HIM?!" Anna screamed. Kitty patted Zane's back. Zane looked at Kitty. Kitty smiled. Anna looked at Cole. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. I mean-" Cole grabbed Anna and kissed her, then drew back. Anna stared at Cole, then kissed him back. It was like that for a bit, until they both drew back. Sensei Wu drew the bridge back to the ship, then walked to his room. "Who want's to play some Halo 3?" Llyod announced. "Me!" Anna, Cole, Kai, and Jay shouted, then following Llyod.

**Zane's POV**

Me and Kitty both chuckled. "Man, I'm going to love this place." She said. She turned to me. "So, Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Zane. The Ninja of Ice."

**No POV**

"Cool, I'm Rachelle, But call me Kitty. If I was a Ninja, I would be The Ninja of Water." Kitty said. Zane smiled. Kitty breathed heavily, then walked out on the deck. The storm had cleared up, Kitty was upset. She wanted to stay with the rain. Zane walked out on the deck. Kitty sat on the edge and stared down. "Don't you think thats dangerous?" Zane asked sitting next to Kitty. Kitty shrugged, "Sometimes, I don't care. Ever since I-" Kitty paused._ "I almost revealed my past, Zane can't know. No one can.". _"Kitty?" Zane asked. "Huh?!" I yelped. "Oh, sorry. I can't say. I, don't like to talk about it." Kitty said, clenching her fist. "Oh." Zane replyed, feeling guilty. Kitty patted his back, "It's fine." Kitty said. Kai, Cole, and Jay ran on the deck. Zane and Kitty turned. "More lovebirds?" Kai asked. Kitty blushed. Zane got off the edge, and went to Kai. "What's wrong?" Zane asked. "Kitty needs to leave." Kai responded. "What?!" Zane asked. "Yeah, soemthing about Her realeasing the Great Devourer. It was on the news." Jay said. "No, No, no." Kitty said. Zane stared at Kitty, could he believe her? Then, it started adding up, _"Sometimes, I don't care. Ever since I- Oh, sorry. I can't say. I, don't like to talk about it. Kitty said, clenching her fist."._ "This is not Kitty's fault!" Zane yelled. Kai, Cole, and Jay shutted up. "Kitty said to me, she had a dark past she doesn't like talking about. And you guys are making it worse" Zane told. Kitty felt tears sting her eyes, Zane was sticking up for her. Even though all of what Kai, Cole, and Jay was saying is true. Kitty nodded at Cole, Kai, and Jay. "We're sorry." Cole spoke. Kai stepped up, "Sorry Kitty. I didn't know you hated your past." Kai spoke. Kitty wiped her tears and smiled. "No Duh!" She laughed. She ran for Kai and tackled him, They both we're screaming in laughter. "I guess she's better now." Jay said, smirking. Zane yawned. "Hmm?" Sensei Wu had come out on the deck. "I heard some yelling, so I came to check on you 5. Is everything alright?" He asked. Cole was about to say something, but Jay slapped him. "What the Heck?!" Cole shrieked. "Hehe," Jay snickered. Kai snorted as he pushed Kitty off of him. Zane stayed quiet, but Kitty spoke. "Grandpa," She begun. Sensei Wu smiled, but soon after all the explaining, he frowned. "I see." He said, stroking his beard. "Just carry on, pretend none of this had happened. I mostly reccomend training." Sensei Wu said before disapearing into his room. "Ok, so let's train!" Kitty said throwing her fist in the air. No one responded. "Seriously?".

**Ok, so now you guys know about Kitty's Past. Now what about Anna? I need Ideas! PM me if you have anything you want to share! **

**Next time on Ninjago: A Dark Past!**

"It's Not my fault! I didn't know it was Zane's Birthday Cake!" Cole yelled.

_"I have to get out of here. Everyone is sick and tired of me! They hate me! Maybe I'll tell them my past before I leave, or kill myself."._

Anna grabbed a dagger and tried to stab herself, but couldn't. She thought of everyone that cared about her, _"Maybe they do care"_.


	3. A Birthday to Remember

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

**Zane's POV**

I awoke to a giant cheer of laughing and singing. Then I remembered, My Birthday. "Happy Birthday Buddy!" Llyod said, giving me a present. I thanked him and put it on the floor. Kai and Cole handed me more presents. I smiled and told everyone, "I need to get dressed.". They all nodded and left.

**Kitty's POV**

I headed to the kitchen and saw everyone talking. "Whats the talk?" I yawned. A girl in a red flower dress looked at me and said, "Who's that?". "That's Rachelle, or Kitty" Kai replied. "I'm Nya." She waved. I waved back. "It's Zane's Birthday." Jay told me. I froze, I need to get him a present. "I'll be back." I responded before leaving. Kitty ran into her room, panicing. She REALLY liked Zane, and she wanted to get him a good present. Kitty looked at her stuffed Falcon on her dresser. Anna gave the stuffed falcon to Kitty, to show how much she loved the wind.**(The stuffed Falcon looks just like Zane's, except it has a red scarf around it's neck)** Kitty got a old box and put the Falcon in it. _"Now I just need to get some wrapping paper"._ Kitty threw on her hoodie and some old shorts with her black boots, and headed into town. To make sure no one worries, she put a sign saying, 'Out to buy stuff!'.

**Anna's POV**

I headed to Zane's Room. "Is anyone in there?" I knocked. Zane opened the door, "Hi Anna. Is something the Matter?" He said. "Do you know where Kitty is?". "No, I haven't seen her this morning. If your looking for her, may I join?" He asked me. "Sure Birthday boy!" I yelled. Zane smiled and followed where ever I went.

**No POV**

"Kitty? You there?" Anna knocked on Kitty's Door. Then a sign came out of under the door. 'Out to buy stuff!' is what the sign clearly said. "Oh," Anna said. She turned to Zane. "She's just out in town, buying stuff." Anna said. Zane breathed a sign of relief, "Phew. I almost thought you said 'She's out in town'." Zane said. "She is." Anna said again. Zane gulped. He pushed Anna out of the way and banged on Kitty's door. "Kitty?! Please tell me your in there!" Zane yelled. Anna grabbed Zane's shoulder, "Dude! What are you doing?! Your going to break her door!" Anna screamed. That's what happen, The door broke down to the floor. Zane rushed in, only to find a box. "Are you searching for presents?" Anna asked. "No! Kitty's in town, We have to save her!" Zane said. "Why? She's just buying stuff?!" Anna yelled. "The serpentine are in town, hidden. Looking FOR Kitty! They plan on bringing her to Lord Garmadon to destroy her!" Zane screamed. Anna was shocked, why would they want Kitty? Then, It came to her. Lord Garmadon wants the golden weapons so if they took Kitty, The ninja's would hand over the golden weapons for her in exchange. "NINJAGO!" Zane yelled, changing in his suit. He ran out and onto the deck. "Why can't I do that?!" Anna yelled heading for Zane.

**Cole's POV**

I heard a scream from Anna at Kitty's room. So, I ran there. She wasn't there, I headed on the deck.

**No POV**

"Cole! We need your help!" Anna said. "Are you ok? Yeah, I'll help!" He said. "NINJAGO!" Cole spun. "OK! You guys are going to have to teach me that when we get back!" Anna said, getting in Cole's Vehicle. Zane got His Ice bike and went off. Cole nodded and did the same.

**Kitty's POV**

I walked out on the sidewalk to find a store that sold wrapping paper. "Ahha!" I said. I headed into a store with a weird looking lady at the cash register. "Hello! How may I help you?" She said. She looked like a snake thing, I think it's some kind of disease. "Yeah can I get some wrapping paper?" I asked.

**No POV**

"Ok, Isss that it?" She said. Kitty almost freaked out when she hissed. "Yes Ma'm." Kitty replied. "That will be 100 dollarsss." She said. "100 dollars?! Unless, it's mincraft wrapping paper, I'm not buying it!" Kitty refused. The lady/Skales paniced. "Now!" She screamed. "Huh?!" Kitty said. For Kitty, Everything was now black. She had been put in a sack. "Ha! That wasss easssier that I thought!" Skales said very pleased. "Let'sss bring this ninja of dumbness back to Lord Garmadon!" Another snake yelled. "What did you call me?!" Kitty screamed. The snake carrying the sack was killed after she said that. Kitty started hovering, "No One, and I mean NO ONE. Mess's with ME!" Kitty screamed, making a huge orb of water in her hands and shooting it at the snakes. Skales screamed like a little girl as he tried to slither away.

**No POV (Cole, Zane and Anna)**

"I hope we're not to late." Anna said. "Me too," Zane said, in a sad way. "Come on Zane! What's The worst that could happen?" Cole said, only to be slapped by Anna. "Hey!" Cole said. "That's for saying that." Anna said. She kissed Cole on the cheek. "That's my apolige." Anna said. Zane breathed. "Zane, I have to tell you a secret." Anna said. "Kitty, she has feelings for you Zane. A LOT!" Anna said. Zane looked at her, "Really?" He asked. "Yep! She told me so." Anna said smiling. They looked down at the city and saw a snake run across the street. Zane put his Ice bike away and landed on a building. He looked down and jumped. He landed in front of the Snake. It shrieked. Anna landed behind it. "Going somewhere?" She asked. Cole landed on the snake and put his scythe by it's neck. "Where's Kitty?" Anna asked. "The girl? S-She tried to kill us! She started floating and shot water at us. We we're able to flee but, she's-There!" The snake pointed to Kitty. She was Floating in mid-air with two floating balls of Water in her hands. "All Shall die under the hand of the rightful, Scarzlata!" She shouted. She shot 3 water balls towards Anna, Cole and Zane. Cole pushed Anna and Zane away from the Giant balls. "Kitty's Sister! She's taking over her body!" Anna yelled. "How?" Cole asked. "Zane your not going to like this, Her sister built Kitty. Kitty is a Nindroid! But, ever since Her and Jay got split up, Her sister was able to make her human but, made a controller for Kitty to take over her body whenever she likes." Anna said. "But, why now?! I mean Zane's a Nindroid!" Cole shouted. Anna was shocked. "Now you guys would make a really cute couple! The only way to defeat her, is to freeze her systems!" Anna screeched. Zane stood up. "I can. I am the ninja of Ice." He said. "I'll stay with Anna, you go and do that!" Cole yelled. Zane nodded. He jumped up to the tallest build and got his weapons. He shot a cool breeze towards the balls she was about to shoot. "Hey!" Zane yelled. Scarzlata looked at him. "Are you cool?" He said jumping off and freezing her. She dropped to the ground. She couldn't do anything. She was frozen. "Go Zane!" Cole shouted. Zane smiled, then turned to Scarzlata. "Time to finish this!" Zane got his fist out and got it ready. "Zane?" Anna said. "3,2,1" Zane said. "No! Zane don't! That will kill Kitty!" Anna said. But, it was to late Zane had punched Scarzlata. Bunches of ice went everywhere. Zane froze. He had killed Kitty, on his Birthday. He fell to his knees, and started to sob. "Oh, Zane..." Cole said, he was going to cry too. Anna rushed up to Zane and hugged him. Cole joined in too.

**At The Bounty (Later)**

"Make a wish!" Nya said. Zane thought of his wish and blew the candles out. When everyone went to the other room, Cole snuck in and ate half of the cake.**(Cole! Bad Cole, oh great. What am I going to do know?)** Once the got all the presents, Zane asked, "Cole, Did you eat half of my cake?". "Noo," Cole said with his mouth full. "Cole!" Anna yelled. Cole swallowed it. "Hey! I didn't know it was Zane's Birhtday Cake!" He yelled. Zane watched as everyone argued. He excused himslef and went to his room. He saw a present. It was as big as himself. He read the tag, 'You deserve it, From Anonymous'. He untied the bow and said, "It's probably from Kai or Llyod." he lifted the cover and saw a golden bow with arrows. "I already have a golden weapon. Who's is this for?" Zane said. "Me?" a voice said. Zane turned around, and saw, Kitty?! Zane was so relieved he hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Then, he drew back. "How did you get here?" He said still hugging her. "When, I was destoryed, my soul was switched with Scarzlata. So, She was in her my body, but we switched after you destroyed mine. It was healed and restored." She said. Then, The others walked in. "Kitty!" Anna shouted running for her to give her a hug. Llyod joined in, soon enough everyone joined in. "This is the best birthday ever_._"Zane said. "Not yet!" Kitty said. She leaned in to zane and kissed him. He kissed back. They both drew back. Kitty had a small box with her. She gave it to Zane. He opened it. He gasped, The stuffed falcon. "This looks just like my real Falcon!" He said. Kitty laughed, "I didn't know you had a Falcon!". "Happy Birthday Zane" Kitty said, before kissing him again.


	4. Kitty's Older Sister

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

**Hey Everyone! How are you liking the story so far? Well, I have a short announcement to make real quick! NEW CHARACTER ALERT! She is Kitty's Sister. Here is her profile:**

Name: _Kat_

Gender:_ Female_

Age: _17_

**Let's Start with the Story!**

It was a nice and sunny day out in Zetel. Kat was enjoying the time on her new motorcycle she had bought. She swivered side to side, avoiding the missles being launched at her. "Can't get me this time Scarzlata!" Kat said inside her motorcycle helmet. But, The last missle hit her back tire, she flew into the air with her motorcycle. Luckily, both her and the motorcycle landed safely. The tire was a little bent up, but she was sure it was fine. She drove at maximum speed to Ninjago City.

**Ninjago City**

Kat drove quickly around the block, grabbing a dude's coffee. "Hey!" He yelled. Kat swiped the front of her helmet up so she could take a drink. She threw it at Scarzlata. "Yuck! I hate low fat!" She yelled. She threw on her helmet once again and raced to the nearest help center. Kat looked up to see a flying ship. "Hold on!" Kat yelled. She drove up the city's tallest building, then tried to have gravity push her motorcycle to the ship, It did. She landed heavily on a person's arm. "Kitty?! I'm so sorry!" Kat yelled in her helmet.

**Kitty's POV**

I screamed out in pain as a motorcycle landed on my left arm. "Zane! H-help.." I managed to say. Zane ran up on the deck and went to my side. The motorcycle driver jumped off the motorcycle and held up a dagger. I shrieked and started to cry, but they dropped it. They took off their helmet. "Kat?! What, OWW!" Zane had accidently lifted my arm.

**No POV**

"You know her?" Zane asked, wrapping my rapidly bleeding arm. "Y-Yeah, S-She's my..." Kitty passed out from a lot of blood loss. Zane picked up Kitty and stared at Kat. "I don't know who you are, but stay away from Kitty, Or else." Zane warned. He turned around and walked down the deck to the medical room. "Or else what? I'm not afraid of you! I'm the ninja of nature!" Kat screamed. "Ninja of Nature you say?" Sensei Wu came up on the deck. "Yeah, Watch." Kat said. She got a old bonsai tree that is right now, lifeless. Kat waved her hand in front of it. It grew with life once again. "My mom said it was a gift." Kat said. "Sensei Wu! I- Who's this?" Kai asked. "Who are you?" Kat snapped. Kai rolled his eyes, then turned to Sensei Wu. "Who is she?" He asked again. "The ninja of life." Sensei Wu said. "No! We already have Kitty and Anna! We can't ha-" Kai started. "Anna's here?!" Kat interuptted. Zane came back up. "Oh Zane! Do you really think that's the ninja of life?" Kai shouted. "No, she almost killed Kitty. I can't trust someone who hurt my best friend." Zane responded. "Best friend? I saw you two kiss yesterday!" Kai yelled. Kat stared at Zane. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER?!" Kat screamed. "You're her sister?" Kai asked. "Yeah! We were supposed to be twins, but NO! Scarzlata just had to be closest to look like her!" Kat yelled, Throwing her fist on her hand. She went down on the deck into the training room. Kai shrugged and went down to check on Kitty.

"Kitty? Anna?" Kat was searching the ship for Anna or Kitty. "Kat?!" Anna shrieked in excitment and went to hug Kat. But, Kat stopped her. "No hugs unless I almost died." Kat reminded her. Anna whimpered until Kat gave up. Anna pretty mush squeezed her to death.

**Kitty's POV**

I woke up to a whole crowd of people surrounding me. Zane hugged me. And gave him a warm smile after. Cole smiled, Kai gave me a Hi-five, and Llyod gave me a hug. Kat and Anna weren't there. "Where's Kat and Anna?" I asked. "I pushed her off the ship when she wasn't looking." Kai replied. I rose up quickly, and started crying again. My arm hurt. "Take it easy Kitty! It's not fully healed!" Cole said. I didn't care, I needed to save my sis. Then, I felt a pain through my whole body. I screamed and grabbed my head. "Kitty! What's wrong?!" Zane yelled. I felt and enourmous amount of pain through my whole body. Then, everything turned white.

**No POV**

Kitty's eyes had turned into a snowy white, just like Zane's Ninja Suit. Kitty's voice then turned into a evil and dark tone. "A bond has been strucken." It spoke. It pointed at Kai. "You pushed Kat off into a desert full of deadly things lurking in it. It killed Kat, so Kat and Kitty's Bond was broken, and Kitty faced horrible pain. All because you pushed Kat off." It told. Everyone stared at Kai. He started to cry, If he hadn't pushed Kat off then Kitty wouldn't have been in so much pain, or died. Kai ran into his room. Kitty's eyes then turned back to normal, her arm was healed but, was still crying. "Why are you still crying?" Nya asked. "Cause, you guys just got. PRANKED!" Kitty screamed. "What?!" Everyone yelled. Kat and Kai peeked out of the hallway. "Kai was acting until we got to the part where 'Anna' was speaking all evilish." Kitty laughed. She burst out in laughter so loud, a sheep outside heard. "Man, you guys are good!" Cole said, laughing as well. Zane didn't say anything, In fact his face started to zap a little. "Zane? You ok?" Kitty asked. "Yeah," He said. "Ok, I need to know your guys names. "Nya" Nya said. "Kai" Kai said. "Zane" Zane replied. "Cole" Said. "Jay!" Jay yelled. "Ok, good." Kat said, nodding.


	5. Boxxy's Return

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

"Hey Guys! I'll be at The Beach!" Kitty yelled as she ran down the hall. She ran to her room and grabbed, her bathing suit, a sky blue towel, and her sun glasses. Kitty threw them all in a bag ran outside.

Kitty found the perfect spot to rest and relax. A good view of the sunset, and a bit of shade. After she looked around, she saw no one else was there. "Where'd everyone go? I thought it would be packed," She thought. Kitty shrugged it off and laid on her towel, and put on her sunglasses. She signed in relaxation."Wow, I haven't relaxed in this long since-" Kitty stopped. She stared wide eyed at the passing clouds, thinking every moment about what had happened 4 years ago...

(Flashback)

"Mom! There's a huge spider on the ceiling!" Kitty screamed. Misako quickly rushed in, hold a broom. "One second," She said. Misako hit the broom againest the ceiling, smashing the spider. "Thanks Mom, you know my fear of spiders. I would've passed out!" Kitty said. Misako nodded and left the room. Kitty jumped on her bed, making the blankets move. "Katie! You little troll! I'm so going to get you!" A voice echoed in the hallway not far from Kitty's room. Kitty clearly reconized that voice, her twin sis Boxxy. Boxxy was a sort of, grump. Always angry or in a bad mood. She's been like that ever since she stayed the night at her Dad's. Kitty giggled slighty and turned over on her right side. "I love my family," She whispered before falling in a deep sleep.

(End of Flashback)

Kitty felt tears sting her eyes. Boxxy. She could still hear her voice, calling for her. It was pretty loud though, and getting louder. Then, she realized. It wasn't in her head,  
It was real.

Kitty panicked slightly, she grabbed all her stuff and threw it i her bag. She threw her bag over her shoulders and ran to The Bounty. She heard footsteps behind her, chasing her. Kitty looked back to see a girl,Completly black. Her eyes were a deep purple that were hard to see in light, dark red claw marks written on her left cheek, and a giant, gray, ripped dress. "Boxxy!" Kitty yelled. What Kitty didn't know, was that she was about to run into a tree. And she did, she hit it pretty hard. "Ugh, h-help." Kitty said before passing out on the sand. Boxxy stopped running. She stared at Kitty's limp form, then picked it up. "Father will be most pleased," Boxxy said. She darkly laughed as she headed to The Dark Island.

**I know! Short Chapter, but it is dramatic! Right? Look at the Flashback closely, 'She's been like that ever since she stayed at her Dad's'. Can you figure out what happened to Boxxy?**


	6. How to Save The Dark Lord's Daughter

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

"Father, We have Kitty." Boxxy said. She walked up to Garmadon, he was staring at a platform with 4 handles. "Huh? Boxxy! It's been a while, Kitty is captured?" He asked. Boxxy nodded. "What is that contraption?" She asked. Garmadon shook his head, "I don't know. This guy named The Overlord, told me it would make Ninjago my image." He said.  
"Don't do it!"  
Kitty ran up the hill. Boxxy stared in shock, How did she get loose?! "If you do, you'll make the Island dark!" Kitty yelled. Garmadon started to chuckle darkly. "You fool! This is what I wanted all along!" He yelled. Kitty gasped, Her father was truely evil. Even if he wasn't poisoned, he would still try to make Ninjago into his image. "Wait!" She yelled. "Garmadon turned to face Kitty. "WHAT?!" He screamed. "If you do this, and get all that you wanted. What will you do afterwards? My Old Sensei, Yuki. Told me if you get what you want with no work, what will you do next? You'll have everything you wanted, except a family." She explained. Boxxy hung her mouth open. "And Boxxy, Garmadon was going to kill you once he got Ninjago on his hands." Kitty said, before disappearing. Boxxy screamed outloud.

(The Bounty)

"OMG OMG OMG! Where is Kitty?!" Anna screamed. "I Think she said she's going to the beach," Zane said. "Oh, well that's ok." Katie said. Anna walked into Kitty's room, watching T.V. Then, everyone heard a loud _thump!_ Anna passed out on the floor. Cole and Kai ran in, they watched the news as well. "Kitty's not at the beach," Kai started. "She's at THE LOST CITY OF ORABOURUS!" Cole screamed. Zane fainted, and Jay's eye started to twitch. "How?!" Katie asked. "Skales made a commercial saying he would throw Kitty in a jail cell that'll never open again if we don't let them live in Ninjago City!" Kai explained. "We got to sneak her back! Ugh! She used my teleporter! That's how she got there!" Katie said.

(Orabourus City)

"Sssince we have the girl, we can finally live in Ninjago City!" A Hypnobrai warrior said happily. "Ha! We should sing in happiness!" A Venomari warrior cheered. "I like singing!" The Hyponbrai warrior clapped. "You foolssss! No singing! That girl issss very important to us! If we lossse her, that's our one chance of living in Ninjago City, GONE!" Skales yelled. "Was she sitting in a chair all tied up?" The Venomari asked. Skales nodded. "She's gone!" The Venomari yelled. Skales turned aroud, to see a chair with a bunch of cut ropes around it. "NOOOOOOO!" Skales yelled in fury.

(Outside of Orabourus)

"Guys over here!" Jay yelled from behind a large rock. Cole, Kai, and Kitty ran to Jay, sliding behind as well. "Let's go!" Katie whispered. Until they heard a all too familiar snake voice. "Don't stop looking until we find them! That rock! It's, huge! Look behind it!" Skales ordered. "Great, that just bursted our bubble!" Kai yelled. Kitty slapped her hand againest Kai's mouth. "Thanks a lot Brainer!" Kitty whispered harshly. A Venomari warrior looked at the rock,

**"Did that Rock just, Talk?"**


	7. Do you Remember?

**Since you guys are so nice, I made a little extra story! I will be making these every now and then!**

"Do you guys even remember how you guys met?" Kitty asked. Cole shook his head, Kai didn't say anything, Zane tilted his head, and Jay yawned. "I think I might," Zane said.

(Flashback)

Sensei Wu approached the four, 3 in black and 1 in red. "Each of you have been chosen, each with a elemental properity. First of all, NINJAGO!" He yelled, spinning around in a golden tornado. Zane's suit turned to a snow white, Kai's suit turned to a fiery red, Cole's suit to a pitch black, and Jay's a casual blue. "Whoa!" Kai said suprized. "How'd he do that?!" Cole said. "Hehe! Look what color I am!" Jay laughed. "Wait! I'm still black?" Cole said. "Red Ninja is Kai! Master of Fire." Sensei Wu said. "It Burns bright in you," Sensei Wu faced Jay. "Jay is Blue! Master of Lightning." "That's not all I'm a master of! I dabble in model building, a dab of cooking, and some poetry." Jay bragged. "More like the Mouth of Lightning," Cole said. "Black Ninja is Cole, Master of Earth." Sensei Wu said. "Nice to meet yeah kid, I got your back, and for the record, theres nothing in this world I'm afraid of!" Cole explained to Kai. "Except for Dragons," Zane pointed out. "I-I said in this world Zane," Cole stuttered. Sensei Wu faced Zane lastly. "And white Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice. Sealed with the Sixth Sense." Zane spun in a 360 spin, making his shurikens appear and disappear. "I sense this guy takes stuff a little to seriously," Kai overwhispered to Cole. Zane took off his hood. "You too have the gift?" he asked. "He's just making a joke Zane, remember the talk about your sense of humor?" Jay said. "Oh, right. It was a joke, Ha ha." Zane said. Jay facepalmed himself. "Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones to protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon!" Sensei Wu yelled. "What about my sister?!" Kai yelled. "Huh! We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay sheepishly asked. Cole and Kai stared in shock at Jay. "Jay!" Cole sneered. "I'm just, seeing what we're getting ourselves into!" Jay said.

"Does she like blue?"  
"Back off!"

(End of Flashback)

"Well? Do you guys remember?" Kitty asked. Zane stared at Kitty, Anna, Kat and Cynthia.

"No,"


	8. The Gangnam Style Showdown

**Ninjago: A Dark Past**

**If you read the last sentence in the description for this story, then you know what Kitty's going to do! If you haven't read it, GO AND READ IT! Please?**

_I do __NOT__ own Ninjago or it's Characters._

Kitty crept around the corner of the karaoke club. She heard many voices. Singing, Chatting, Yelling, Everything! She smirked and ran back to the Bounty.  
**(The Bounty)**

"HUZZZZZZZZZZAAAAHHHHH!" Kitty screeched causing everyone in groan. Cole stared at Kitty's facial expression, then yawned. "Let's go SING!" She yelled. Katie got up and looked at her. "That sounds, great! Yeah guys, come on! We can sleep later!" Katie said. Anna jumped out of bed, joining the fun. Jay joined also. Cole, Zane and Kai stayed in bed, sleeping once more. The others groaned and left to The Karaoke Club.  
Jay flipped through the song book, until he found the perfect song. "This one! Defiently!" He said. Anna glanced at his choice, causing her mouth to hang open. "You don't know how to speak Korean!" Anna yelled. Kitty snorted and Katie giggled. Kitty flipped through the book and found the same song as Jay. "We could sing it together!" Kitty said, causing Jay to grow a big grin on his face. Later, Jay and Kitty's number were called up on stage. They ran up and grasped the mic. "Are you two related?" Someone yelled out, Kitty shook her head. The Song Began...

**Kitty:** _Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja  
Naneun sanai_

_Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_

_Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_

_Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy baby_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy baby_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja_

_Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja_

_Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja_

_Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_

_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_

_Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy baby_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy baby_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Eh, sexy baby_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy baby_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

**Jay: **_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Gangnam style_

_A girl who is warm and humanle during the day_

_A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee_

_A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes_

_A girl with that kind of twist_

_I'm a guy_

_A guy who is as warm as you during the day_

_A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down_

_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_

_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays_

_A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes_

_A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all_

_A sensable girl like that_

_I'm a guy_

_A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays_

_A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes_

_A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles_

_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_

_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_

_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Jay and Kitty threw their arms up after the song, and looking down. Katie and Anna clapped loudest, and yelled out their names. A stranger came to their table. "Are you guys related to them?" He asked. Katie and Anna turned around. "I'm here Sister!" Katie introduced. "I'm her best friend and his sister!" Anna introduced. "Well, your sister is terrible at singing." The stranger said. Katie stared at him, anger starting to bubble inside her. Katie screamed and leaped at the dude, pinning him to the ground and punching him. He kicked her in the stomach and ran off. Katie flew and hit her head on the table, Anna leaped down and helped her up. Katie growled in anger. **The song is Gangnam Style if you couldn't figure it out.**


End file.
